A Day In The Life Of Hatori Sohma
by This Contains Virus
Summary: As Requested, Hatori X Tohru.
1. Second Spring

**Second Spring**

**The days passed slowly, each the same as the last; so much so I it seemed as if I was reliving the same day.** **Whispering circulated around the main house, "Hatori seems sad, like, more than normal." "He looks so depressed, you think he'll be ok?" "He's like a zombie, it's kind of scary, don't you think?"**

So many people have something to say, why don't they just ask me themselves? If I'm depressed, why not cheer me up? I looked up at the snow, a chilly reminder of my life before Kana- cold and lonely; I shrugged my head and walked toward my office.

Turning a corner I gasped as a brown haired girl ran into me, causing me to transform into my animal form. "Oh no, Hatori,a-are you ok? Oh no, what do I do- Hatori?!" she cried and I rolled my eyes, not this again.

"**I am so, so sorry,"** Tohru sobbed bowing again and again, I felt a bit irritated as I sat down; a cast wrapped around my right arm. **Unlike the first time she threw me into the water, I had damaged my fin; causing my arm to be broken when I reverted back to my human form. **

I took a deep breath, "It's fine, just be careful where you're going next time. On the off chance we do bump into each other, simply placing me into cool water will do just fine," I explain.

"I am so, so sorry Hatori," she cry, not hearing a word I had said before; I couldn't help but roll my eyes and get a bit irritated. I sat beside her and scratched my face, **how to get her to stop crying, it was such an inconvenience**.

I sighed, "It's alright Tohru, I should recover just fine in a few weeks," I said in a claim tone as I patted her on the back. She wiped her eyes after a few moments, sitting up to look at me, her eyes swollen red from crying and eyes pink. **For the first time, I realized she was kind of cute, extremely cute. I felt my heart start to beat fast.**

I shrugged my head, adjusting my glasses; "You can go home, it's getting late," I sighed. Tohru stood up and brushed off her dress, "Ok then, but I'll be back tomorrow ok!" she gasped determined.

"For what?" I asked. She waved her hands around fluttered, "B-Because, you're arm, you won't be able to get any work done because you can't use your fingers either! S-So I promise to come every single day to do whatever I can help you!" she cried.

Me: "That won't be necessary,"

Tohru: "I insist! You don't have any other way to get your work done if you can't type right?"

Me: "..."

Tohru: "A-And I can make you tea and help with everything you can do since your hand and arm are broken! I-I promise, I won't get in your way,"

Me:** *Sighs*** "Very well they, but you'll have to be here first thing in the morning,"

Tohru: "Yes sir, Hatori Sir! I'll see you tomorrow, bye Hatori!"

**She wasn't joking, she came every day without fail; writing down all of my notes, typing my papers; making me tea and cooking for me as well. At first I thought it was a bit of a bother, I had been so used to doing everything on my own. **

**I had been used to being alone, after three weeks I had grown used to her- enjoying her being with me everyday. Like a puppy she was glued to my hip and only left to go home to school and go to school, I had grown accustomed to her, and all of her warmth.**

**On the last day, when my cast had been taken off; I felt a sense of sadness. Like Kana, Tohru had been so warm to me, kind, and gentle without ever asking for anything in return. My frozen heart had melted, and beat to a warm, happy tone.** Tohru bowed to me, "It seems like your all healed up, I'm sorry again for breaking your arm- I'm so happy you're feeling better!" she smiled.

I patted her on the head and she looked so happy, "Thank you, Tohru; you were very helpful." My hand made its way to her cheek and she blushed, "How would you like to work for me part time?" I asked.

She smiled excited as she nodded her head, "I-I don't know how useful I'd be to you but I'd love it!" she cheered. I smiled, "Hatori, your smiling, I'm so happy," she giggled. I bent down and kissed her, her lips soft and it felt as if my cold body had melted. This must be love. **Tohru Honda, you will be my second chance at happiness, my warmth that melts away the cold that is my life. You shall be my second Spring.**

**Creator's note: **

**Sorry, I'm late posting the first chapter; I slept in T_T**

**There will be lemons in future chapters.**

**Next chapter: "Taboo"**


	2. Taboo Chocolate

**Chapter 2: Taboo Chocolate**

**For the next 3 months, I started seeing Tohru; the spring time had brought on beautiful weather which matched my new found happiness.**

The only thing that bothered me was our age difference, I was 34; making me twice her age and our relationship was just barely legal. Because she was still a high school student, we decided to keep 'us' a secret from the rest of the Sohma family.

I kissed Tohru on the forehead, she blushed and I smiled at her cuteness; **we had kissed many times before but she always became flustered.** "How have you been, Hatori?" she asked as I sad beside her on the floor of my kotatsu (Japanese floor table).

I took a deep breath as I loosened my neck tie; "A bit stressful, Akito's been under the weather so I've had to spend more time keeping watch over him," I explained.

"Oh I'm sorry, I hope he'll ok. If there's anything I can do to make things easy for you, don't hesitate to tell me!" She explained motivated.

I laughed, **she was the only person to ever ask me how I was, the only want willing to help take away some of my responsibilities.** "H-Hatori, you're laughing- w-what I say?!" she gasped panicking.

I turned to her and softly stroked her cheek, she blushed as I kissed her. "I couldn't be any happier with you then I already am," I say in a soft tone. "H-Hatori," she whispered.

I kissed her again, the softness of her lips was always refreshing, her natural smell was sweet. I kissed her again, lying her down; she wrapped around her arms around my neck.

**Tohru was like chocolate, I was never one who liked sweets very much; but when I had a taste of her; I was addicted.**

She was sweet, I couldn't get enough of her, and much like chocolate, I wanted her all the time. Craved her when I didn't get my fix, irritated when I had to share her because I wanted her rich, sweet taste all to myself.

**Before I knew it, our tongues met, touched, tangled and danced with each other; by now I knew her whole mouth my heart. I felt my body grow hot with desire, I ran my hand up her thigh and she shivered in pleasure; her body was as hot as mines.**

I hungered to be one with her, for our hot bodies to join as one; the amount of sexual tension that had buildup was overwhelming for the both of us.

**Without realizing it, my fingers made there way under her skirt, I froze as the feeling of warmth, wetness brushed against my fingers.** I sat up and wiped my mouth; trying to catch my breath after indulging in our most intense make out session. Tohru said up with a confused look on her face, "Hatori, what's wrong?" she asked.

I undid three of my buttons from my collared shirt, trying to cool off so that my blood could rush back into my head and I could think clearly again. "Nothing, I just didn't want to take things too far, "I explained clearing my throat.

She looked down with a discouraged face, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked shyly placing her hands onto her lap.

I kissed her on the forehead, wrapping my arm around her to reassure her and smiled tenderly. **I wonder if she can feel my heart, feel the love I have for her just by looking at me.** "I don't think you could ever do anything wrong ever, Tohru," I comforted resting my arms around her.

Tohru: "I-I don't know about that. I-I do lots of bad thinks, like fail test or trip over someone's foot and spill tea,"

Hatori: "Those are all superficial, you're perfect,"

Tohru: "Eh? Really? Y-You think so? I don't know about perfect, you're 100 times more perfect then I could ever be!"

Hatori: ***Chuckled*** "What an odd thing to say to a man like me,"

Tohru: "It's true, there's nothing about you I would change Hatori!"

Hatori: "I believe you, Tohru."

Tohru: "S-So earlier, w-why did you stop? Mind me asking?"

Hatori: "I'm old enough to have self control, if I was your age I'd have taken your virginity without hesitation,"

Tohru: ***Blushes*** "E-Eh?!"

Haotri: *Looks at fingers* "Even at my age, that feeling in between your legs was almost too much to resist, I had to stop before my mature mind lost control,"

Tohru: ***Covers face*** "Ok, you don't have to say anymore!"

Hatori: ***Laughs*** "When the time is right, Tohru,"

**For the rest of the night we talked and when it got late, I drove her home and kissed her goodnight. When I got back home, I closed my door; smelling my fingers. "Yes, even that part of her; smells as sweet as chocolate;"**

* * *

**Creator's Note: **

**Not sure if I'll do a lemon, the age gap between the characters makes me a bit uneasy when I try to write one with them in it. Guess we'll find out next chapter. Oh gawd the Swat team better not come busting down my door T_T**


	3. A Storm Called Yuki

**A Storm Called Yuki**

**Caution: This Chapter is Yuki's Point of View**

"It's raining today, that wasn't supposed to rain today," I sighed annoyed as I held tied down tarp. "Yeah, it's a good thing we got here in time, all of the plants would have been destroyed!" Tohru gasped helping me cover my precious garden. I smiled, and with that warm smile I was happy; even with cold rain pouring over me.

Yes, the rain gave me the chance to be with you. **It seemed as if Tohru had disappeared from my life, I mean; she was there. Up early in the morning, present during school and back home to cook dinner; but the rest of the time she spend assisting Hatori.**

Any time I can have with her is a blessing, I smiled feeling at ease.

After getting back to our home, Tohru and I dried off with a towel; we sat next to each other as we watch the rain outside.

Yuki: "Thank you for helping me , I wouldn't be able to have protected the garden without you,"

Tohru: "Oh! Of course, it was no trouble at all! I was happy to help,"

Yuki: "I miss it, spending time with you I mean,"

Tohru: "Oh?"

Yuki: "You've been spending a lot of time helping Hatori lately, it's kind of you. But, it's hard not having you around. Hatori is more than capable of taking care of himself, I on the other hand have been having a hard time taking care of myself while you've been gone," ***Blushes pointing at missing tie***

Tohru bowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't think It'd cause so much trouble by not being her- hold on. I'll grab you a tie and help you put it on!" she gasped."Wait, !" I called as she run, I sighed knowing as she tripped up the stairs.

When she came back down, she sat beside me and started putting my tie on for me, I smiled;** our faces are so close together.** I blushed as I looked at her, my heart beat fast and the dim room became darker. "There, all done," she cheered setting her arms to her side.

I turned my head as I laughed. "AAAAAAH, Y-Yuki, w-why are you laughing, w-what happened?" she gasped shyly.

I covered my mouth, "It's just that, you put my tie on but I don't have to go to school again today. So I'll just have to take it off again, I'm not very good at that either," I laughed and she blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I-I'll help you take it off again!" she panicked undoing my tie. I laughed some more and when I caught my breath, I blushed in awe at her beauty.

The bright neon lights shining on her face, the dim room was set out of something from a romance movie. The loud, pitter-patter of rain outside was music to my ears; and big brown eyes looked into minds with kindness.

"There, all better," she smiled. I smiled back, stroking her cheek; I bent down and kissed her. **I wonder, if we could stay like this forever.**


	4. Glass Puddle

**Glass Puddle**

**Caution: This Chapter is Yuki's Point of View**

Lips as soft as silk, tasting of velvet; colored a warm, rosy pink- I couldn't think of anything else but to embrace her. "Y-Yuki," she gasped,** I rest my head on her shoulder, my arms on her shoulders- wrapping them as tightly around her as I could get without hugging her.**

**"Please, stay with me like this; just for a while," I whisper.**

**I finally kissed her.** When it was all set and done; she wasn't sure what to say; but I was ok with that; it was likely a lot to take in.

Tohru wasn't the type to think about that kind of thing, she was innocent; pure; perfect. **But I wanted more, I wanted to stay by her side.**

Without knowing it I walked her to her room and when she turned to close her door with both blushed. "S-Sorry, I must have been day dreaming," I smiled embarrassed.

"N-No, it's ok, I'm sorry if my room is messy! I normally try to clean it but I haven't been home lately. Oh, I should be making dinner, i-it's getting late.

Oh no, I was supposed to go help Hatori, b-but I should stay and cook because if I don't, then everyone will be hungery- o-oh I'm terrible! I-" **I kissed her again.**

Grabbing her shoulders _I kissed her again,_ her body felt hot and I forced myself to pull away before I lost control of myself. "Y-Yuki, ah, k-kiss? A-Again, I-I!" she panicked. I blushed excited, "I'm sorry ; I'm still weak." I muttered turning my head away as I touched my lips.

She paused as I shrugged my head, "I'm still not brave enough to say it but I hope my actions speak louder. I miss you being with me, I hope that we can continue, like this," I confess feeling my face turn a bright red.

"**What the hell, get the hell away from me; so what if I got in a fight at school; that bastard had it coming!" Kyo yelled from down stairs. **

I sighed, "I guess our alone time is over, I'm going to change out of these wet clothes," I sighed leaving the room.

"W-Wait, Y-Yuki, I have to tell you…" She gasped. I turned my head back and smiled at her once more, "You should change your clothing too; I'd feel horrible if you got sick helping me.

Let's talk again later, I'll take you out on our next school day of, I'm looking forward to it," I blushed. **I love you, Tohru.**

**Creator's note: Next Chapter will be Hatori's point of view again**

**Chapter title: "The Day Spring Froze Over"**


	5. The Day Spring Froze Over

**The Day Spring Froze Over**

**Caution - This contains Lemon**

"**He kissed you?" I asked. "Yes, it was very sudden, I-I didn't know what to say or do. I'm sorry, I should have told him I was in love with you," Tohru apologized on the phone.** "No, it's better if you didn't tell him about us, don't feel too bad- I'm not angry with you," I sighed sitting down. **So Yuki is in love with Tohru.**

"Yes, that will be fine, I'll see you on your next day off, goodbye Tohru," I said before hanging up. I sat back into my seat, **I supposed it was only a matter of time before one of those boys realized how they felt about her.** I took a deep breath falling back into my seat and closing my eyes.

**Of course, Tohru is the light that melts away snow; anyone in a dark place would flock to her like moths to a lamp.** I opened my eyes, I wondered if she had feelings for him too. I grabbed my car keys, I can't go back. I don't want to go back to those cold days.

**I parked my car, Tohru looking behind her before closing the door to the house and tip toeing over. ** What was that about self control? I remember saying something about it to Tohru, but I was desperate. What ever I said then didn't seem to matter, not anymore.

* * *

**I wondered, if Tohru were candy; what kind would she be- Chocolate? Caramel? Cotton Candy?** Something sweet, Tohru let out a soft moan as I kiss her breast; **yes; something very, very sweet.**

I sat up, Tohru blushing as she lay in the back of my car. "Does it hurt?" I asked looking down.

"D-Don't look, it's embarrassing," she blushed making a cute, shy expression, I smiled brushing her bangs out of her face. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you're absolutely beautiful," I kissed moving gently inside of her.

**I'll have to make it up to her, a car is no place to take a girl's virginity,** but it would have to do**. A hotel would most likely call the police when they saw how different in age we were.**

** It was past midnight and bringing her back to the main house would be to risky. I wouldn't see her again for another 2 months because of a work trip.**

I bent down, kissing her neck as I squeeze myself in and out of her, her eyes teared up as I tore away her innocence.

A mixture of blood and clear, sticky wet liquid slushed out every time I moved; I exhaled from the overwhelming grip I felt from being inside of her. "If it's too much, I can stop," I whisper in her ear.

She nodded her head, "N-No, it barely hurts anymore, r-really! Don't stop!" she gasped and I chuckled peppering her with kissed.

She smiled happily, enjoying every bit of affection; "Very well then," I kissed. Her grip around my neck tightened as I moved my hips faster, the sounds of our bodies slapping together was music to my eyes. Arousing me even more.

Tohru's head laid back as I kiss her neck, "Hatori, look; it's snowing," she gasped and without stopping I looked out of the car window. Beautiful, white flakes fell from the sky; I felt myself coming closer to my end; "Yeah, you're right," I panted. **Snow, have you come to end my spring again?**

Tohru wrapped her arms around me as she moaned, I closed my eyes meeting my end as well and thrust harder as we kiss passionately. **Go away, please.** We pant enjoying the bliss as I release inside of her for the first time. **Let me enjoy my spring.**

I kissed her on the forehead as she panted. "I love you, Hatori," she blushed.

I stroked her cheek, "I love you too, Tohru," I smiled. **The look in her eyes said enough, she was madly in love with my. I had her loyalty** and in taking her virginity; I hadn't needed to worry about her feeling wavering for anyone else but me.

That Look of passion, lust and love; I'm sure she could see the same in my eyes. We met again in a passionate kiss, the moonlight glowed down on us. **Go ahead and snow, my spring will never freeze over.**


	6. Scape Goat

Scape Goat

The song "**Scape Goat" **by 'Yosh' helped me get through this chapter

"Sick you say? Try to get some rest, don't go to school tomorrow; you've been getting sick a lot lately. I think you should take it easy," I said tapping my finger on the car wheel as I sat in traffic. **This is ridiculous. **

"I'll try to get to you as soon as possible, it's taking longer than I expected to get back home," I apologized sitting back and running my hands through my hair.

**My trip took nearly 3 months instead of two, the distance between Tohru and I didn't seem to matter.**

Everyday we talked on the phone for hours at a time. Once I returned to town, I drove straight to Shigure's house to do a check up on Tohru.

As much as wanted to hug and kiss her, the worried boys surrounding her meant I'd have to wait to spoil my lover in affection. "It's good to see you again Hatori, welcome back!" she cheered. **I want to take you in my arms.**

"Thank you Tohru, it's good to see you again as well," I said fighting back a smile.

"Can you hurry up and see what's wrong, less talking more fixing!" Kyo hissed. "Oh Kyo, I didn't see you there, hello," I sighed opening my bag of supplies.

"What the hell, I've been here the whole damn time, how'd you miss me?!" he hissed.** "OW!"** he yelled as Yuki punched him. "Shut the hell up, Tohru is sick; the least you can do is keep your voice down!" he hissed.

I took a deep breath, **this is not something I missed while I was on my trip.** As argued I took Tohru's blood, sneaking sweet nothings in her ear as they yelled, she would giggle ever so happily. **Bliss.**

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Kyo huffed as I looked at her results, I tried to keep myself stone faced and composed as I read the test. **Ah, I see.**

Hatori: "Yes, I finished all of the test; it seems you're very anemic,"

Tohru: "Oh, so I have low iron?"

Yuki: "I figured that's what it was, I get anemic every so often as well," ***Smiles at Tohru***

Hatori: "...Yes, I surprised you know what that means?"

Kyo: "Me too,"

Tohru: "Yeah, my mom was anemic once before so I remember. I cooked her lots of meat and kept the house nice and warm for her!"

Hatori: "That was kind of you Tohru, we shall the same for you so that you can get better as soon as possible."

Yuki: "Is that all?"

Hatori: "Yes, that was it,"

Kyo: "Well that's a relief, thanks for having us so worried about something so little Tohru!"

Tohru: "EEEEEHH, s-sorry, I-I!"

Kyo: "It's ok," ***Blushes*** "I'm just happy it's not something more serious,"

Yuki: "Agreed,"

After everyone left, Tohru smiled at me with kind eyes; "Thank you again, for taking such good care of me," she smiled. I ran stroked her cheek and kissed her, I held her hand and she became nervous. **I'm sorry Tohru, I must be crying**.

"What's the matter Hatori?" she asked worried. "Tohru, I couldn't read all of the test results because the Kyo and Yuki were still in the room…" I started. "W-What's the matter, is there something wrong with me? Oh no, am I dying?!" she panicked. **My face is red, isn't it? **

I nodded my head as I smiled, not knowing Yuki was listening on the other side of the door. "**Congratulations Tohru, you're pregnant."**

**Creator's Note:**

**2 Chapters left til the End**

Next Chapter will be posted within 24 hours.

Chapter Title: "**The Claim before the Storm"**


	7. The Claim Before The Storm

**The Claim before the Storm**

"**EEEEEEEEEEEH?!" **Tohru cried waving her hands around, "I-I-I just thought t-that, I-I was s-sick. Like dad was before he died, b-but I'm pregnant?! H-How, I-I," she panicked.** I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around her in comfort.**

"**It's my fault for being so careless with you, Tohru,**" I apologized, she became less tense understanding she became pregnant the first time we did it in the car; she seemed in awe.

"You're about three months along, I suppose we should have an important talk about what to do next," I sighed leaning back.

Tohru: "Eh, what to do next?"

Hatori: "Whether you plan to keep the baby or not, it wouldn't be too late for an abortion. Though I would much prefer you give birth, but it is your body and it'll affect your future more than anything ..."

Tohru: ***Looks down and holds stomach***

Hatori: "You once said… That your mother wanted you to finish high school, that might not be possible if you have a baby at such a young age,"

Tohru: "Mom…"

Hatori: ***Holds Tohru's Hand* "Even so, it doesn't mean it's impossible; you will have all of my support. It sounds selfish but, I want you to give birth to my child, even if it means risking your education. **

**I will help you in every way I can to make it easier to maintain a child and school life. But I know ultimately the choice is yours and I'll stand by you no matter what you may choose,"**

I felt my heart beat faster as she squeezed my hand, smiling at ease she set her head on my shoulder. **She's always so warm, even in the darkness of possibly failing her mother; she somehow lid the room with her arua. **

Tohru: "I want to…" ***Rubs stomach* **"Do what's right, all I have to do is work hard. I'll finish school and do what's right for my baby; it didn't do anything wrong- and if I can take care of it, even if it's hard sometimes; then there's no reason not to give birth. I-If it's ok with you, Hatori..."

With teary eyes she blushed red, "Is it really ok, i-if I have your baby?" she asked and I felt myself blush.

I shrugged my head and hid my face as I teared up.

"Of course, you already knew my answer. But I have one condition," I said looking her in the eyes. She sat up straight, and nodded her head bravely. "Marry me," I asked. "**EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"**

* * *

**I fixed my tie as I closed Tohru's room door, it was late- almost dawn and I tried not to make noise as I made my way down stairs. Yuki leaned against the wall, I stopped as I got to the bottom of the steps.**

I got that feeling, the kind you get when your outside and it's about to start pouring. It felt as if a storm had started.

Hatori: "Yuki, you're up late,"

Yuki: "What did you do to Miss Honda?"

Hatori: "... I don't know what you mean,"

Yuki: "I think you do,"

Hatori: ***Chuckles* **"How much did you hear?"

Yuki: "Everything."

Hatori: ***Sighs*** "This is inconvenient,"

Yuki: "_**I'm**_ the inconvenient one? Not being pregnant in highschool, not being with an adult twice my age, not having to keep a secret to cover for someone else? You're disgusting, you know that?!"

I smiled as walked up to Yuki, he gasped and looked down in shock as I pat him on the head. "Poor Yuki, you're the one that's suffering the most, aren't you?" I asked.

**I pet the top of his head**, "You love her too, don't you?" I muttered. He shook and his fist tightened as he closed his eyes in frustration.

"You're right, I am selfish; I was so worried that Tohru would lose interest in me unless we had a deeper connection.** When I was away, I told her not to push you away, I allowed her to go on dates with you and try to enjoy being young as long as she didn't kiss you. I knew I had her loyalty, all the while you got your hopes up," I sighed.**

I hugged Yuki, he started to cry then pushed me away; "I don't, I don't need your pity! I…" He cried. I turned around, "Good night Yuki, I do hope you don't stress yourself out over this." I sighed walking towards the door.

Yuki: "Let me… Let me marry her instead."

Hatori: ***Stops walking*** "And why would I do that?"

Yuki: "**For Tohru's sake, what will people think? Knowing she got knocked up by some old businessman, do you know how they'll treat her at school? She might even get kicked out… If they think it was me, the two of us will be punished, but we won't be kicked out; then she can graduate like her mother wanted.**

Hatori: "..."

Yuki: ***Blushes*** "If I marry her, it will be easier. Her grandfather might disown her if he knows what you've done, but he's very fond of me already. L-Let me take responsibility!"

I thought for a moment, **he wasn't wrong; why had I been so selfish? **I sighed, I could only do what was right for Tohru, even now; I don't regret my decision.

**Creator's Note:**

Caution - Next Chapter Will be the last

Next Chapter will be a 1 year time skip

Next Chapter will contain Lemon

Chapter Title: "**Is"**


	8. Is

**Is**

**Caution - This Contains Lemon**

"**Yuki, welcome home!" **Tohru cheered as the sun began to set. The boy smiled warmly at her, "Hello ," he greeted coming in. **He closed the door then set his eyes to the baby she held in her arms.**

_"Hello Haru, how are you today?"_ he smiled holding the babies hand. The tiny brown haired child squeezed his finger and giggled happily, Yuki's face lit up with flowers floating around him.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Yuki blushed and Tohru giggled, "Aren't you glad she has Tohru's eyes, she might look scary if she had dark eyes like mine," I sighed walking into the hallway Tohru pouted, "That's not true, you're eyes are beautiful too!" she called bravely.

I chuckled as she looked down at Haru, stroking her short hair, "**She's perfect, with your eyes or mine," she smiled peppering the girl with sweet kisses **and Haru giggled even more.

I smiled. "Hello, Yuki," I greeted. Yuki looked over at me, "Hello, Hatori," he smiled.

**I'm sure he felt bitter-sweet, he was happy for us. We had a healthy, a happy 6 month old baby, we married and just moved into a brand new house.**

Though I was surprised Yuki came to our house-warming party, I was happy he could set aside his pride to do so for Tohru; our else she would have been sad.

"Well we should go into the dinning room, everyone's waiting for us," I said and they nodded their head.

After the shock, everyone came to accept Tohru's pregnancy, not long after we had married and when she gave birth to our daughter; we decided to name her Haru.

**To think this could have been Yuki's life, the feeling for him has to be bitter-sweet.**

* * *

_**1 Year Before**_

I sat beside Tohru, the shine shining down on us, "Tohru, how would you like to… Marry Yuki instead?" I asked. Tohru looked at me with confused eyes, "Eh?" she asked. I sighed and leaned back as I scratched my head.

Hatori: "It might be better for you if everyone were to believe Yuki were the father. If you and Yuki were to marry, it would be less trouble for you, and…"

Tohru: ***Giggles*** "That's silly, I'm not in love with Yuki, I'm in love with you, Hatori,"

Hatori: ***Looks at Tohru***

Tohru: "I don't care what other people think, it isn't a burden to me at all; I couldn't be happier if you married me. I couldn't imagine being married to anyone else in the whole world!"

Hatori: "But, your grandfather might disown you,"

Tohru: "Then I will wait patiently for his forgiveness,"

Hatori: "You're school might kick you out,"

Tohru: "I'll transfer to a new one,"

Hatori: "People won't accept our relationship, because I'm so much older than you,"

Tohru: "My father was 9 years older than my mom, and they were very happy,"

Hatori: "...Tohru,"

Tohru held my hand rubbed her stomach with her other hand, she closed her eyes as she smiled and I blushed. "I will be happy, as long as I'm with you. I don't want to hide anything anymore, I love you Hatori; and I wouldn't have it any other way," she explained.

**That day, I cried, Tohru always knew how to melt the ice in my heart. Always.**

**Current Time:**

**The dinner party seemed to last forever, everything went as expected; though Kyo and Yuki did argue a bit more than they normally did. **

Hatsuharu kept telling our baby the way of the 'Haru' clan and how she should act when she gets older. I wasn't sure whether to be worried or find it cute like Tohru did.

"T-tonight, was a lot of fun," Tohru whisper as kiss her inner thighs. I kissed her underwear before sliding them off, "Yes, it was fun; I was hoping it would be less noisy but Kyo and Yuki in the same room; it was to be expected," I explain.

"It was nice to see grandpa too, him and Shigure really got a l-long," she gasped as I kiss in between her legs; her soft skin felt nice against my tongue.

"Yes, I'd have never thought you're grandfather the type to read Shigure's **dirty novels**," I chuckled and she giggled back.

**Soft moans left her lips as she ran her fingers through my hair, her body shivered as my tongue entered her inner walls.**

** My arms wrapped around her legs as I devoured her wetness and it wasn't long before she met her end.**

"H-Hatori," she whispered as her sweetness filled my mouth. I savored every drop, eating her dry, then laughing as she shyly covered her eyes.

I kissed her on the forehead, "We've done this 100 times over, and you still become flustered after," I mutter tilting my head. "I-I know, b-but it's just I feel embarrassed; I-I- I'm sorry!" she gushed panicking and I sighed pulling her hands away from her face.

With that, we made love and after she lie on me as I stroked her hair. I smiled, thinking of how much better my life had become in just 2 years. I had two girls that meant the world to me, Tohru and Haru.

Haru was Japanese for Spring. And that she was, much like her mother, **Haru had melted away my cold heart; even Shigure talks much about how different I am. Laughing and smiling, finding happiness in the little things in life, this truly was the happiest time in my life.**

"Snow, it might be cold but it's beautiful to isn't it? Hatori, you're a lot like snow, your claim and beautiful and quiet and watching you makes time go slow in the most romantic way. I can't help but be fixated on you without even knowing it," she smiled.

"**Look up at the sky, isn't it wonderful? The snowflakes are all so perfect and it looks like their coming down in slow motion; I think… That winter is my favorite season," **she smiled cuddling closer to me.

**I smiled as well, watching the snow came down and I closed my eyes. Maybe the snow isn't so bad after all.**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone that made it so this far! Pheew, I didn't think this story would have so many chapters! Thanks for all your support, I wouldn't have done it without you all and it means alot!**

**This Fan Fic was requested by a guest, and if you have any request for what you'd like to read next just comment!** It doesn't matter which anime or ship; if you wanna read it; I'll write it. Thanks again, hope you enjoyed.

Though if your looking for another good fanfic, Forbidden Fruit and the Promised Forever Land 'Black' version are by far my favorite that I've written! Version Black is my Favorite ;)


	9. Update

_**Update**_

* * *

I plan to do another Fruits Basket Fanfiction.

Kyo x Tohru or Yuki x Tohru?

Or would you rather see a different Fruits basket ship?

* * *

I love to please** Thanks for reading and reviewing. ~**

_**-Koanli**_


End file.
